Folge deinem Instinkt!
Folge deinem Instinkt! ist die neunzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Casey ist mit ihrem Sohn Parker in der Notaufnahme. Parker hat schon seit längerem Fieber und Casey glaubt nicht an einen einfachen Virus. Jo verspricht ihr, dass sie ein paar Tests durchführen wird. Jo stellt schließlich eine Streptokokken-Infektion fest, gibt Casey Medikament und entlässt das Kind. Ein Tankwagen ist verunglückt und es werden viele Opfer eingeliefert, die regelrecht in Benzin getränkt sind. Owen erinnert alle daran, dass keinesfalls geraucht werden darf. Rachel Dawson und ihr Mann Paul haben schwere Verletzungen und müssen umgehend operiert werden. Ihr Sohn Ethan hat keine ernsten Verletzungen und macht sich Sorgen um seine Eltern. Er hat kurz die Gelegenheit, mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, bevor er von einer Sozialarbeiterin in ein Zimmer gebracht wird. Bailey hat einen Patienten, der unbedingt rauchen gehen möchte. Webber erinnert ihn daran, dass er dann sterben würde. Kurz darauf steht Baileys Patient vor den Türen der Notaufnahme in Flammen, weil er sich eine Zigarette angezündet hat. Jackson versorgt seine Verbrennungen. Außerdem muss er Sanitäter Matthew behandeln, der sich todesmutig in die Flammen stürzte und sich dabei Verbrennungen zuzog. Derek operiert Ethans Mutter Rachel, die eine Hirnblutung hat. Shane und Heather sind heute beide Derek zugeteilt. Derek ist anfangs genervt von Heathers Fröhlichkeit, merkt aber bald, dass sie sehr gute Reflexe hat. Nachdem Derek ihre Reflexe nach der OP ausführlich getestet hat, lässt er sie in der zweiten OP an Rachel assistieren. Er berichtet Shane, dass Heather ihm diese Woche assistieren wird. Da die Anfänger sich nicht spezialisieren dürfen, müssen auch die anderen eine Chance in der Neurologie bekommen. Shane denkt, dass Heather ihm die Neurologie wegnehmen will und er berichtet, dass er keinesfalls kampflos das Feld räumen wird. April kümmert sich um ein weiteres Unfallopfer: Die schwangere Elise, die sofort in den OP gebracht werden muss. Alex und Jason holen das Baby, doch Elises Zustand verschlechtert sich. Sie müssen abwarten, ob sie aufwachen wird. Ihr Mann Vince ist im Krankenhaus und sieht zum ersten mal seine Tochter. Cristina operiert Ethans Vater am Herz. Als er nach der OP einen Herzstillstand erleidet, kann Cristina ihn erfolgreich wiederbeleben. Zeitgleich schwebt auch Elise in Lebensgefahr, da ihr Herz nicht mehr schlägt. April und Jackson geben alles, doch sie können nichts mehr tun. April geht der Fall sehr nahe und sie weint sich an Jacksons Schulter aus. Sie schaffte es nicht, Vince vom Tod seiner Frau zu erzählen. Alex kommt dazu und bietet an, sich darum zu kümmern. Währenddessen muss Jo feststellen, dass Casey mit Parker erneut in der Notaufnahme ist. Die Medikamente haben nicht angeschlagen und das Fieber ist sogar weiter angestiegen. Casey ist überzeugt, dass ihr Sohn eine ernsthafte Krankheit hat und lässt sich nicht wieder nach Hause schicken, wie in den drei Krankenhäusern zuvor. Jo fühlt sich veranlasst, einen Psychologen hinzuzuziehen, woraufhin Casey wütend wird. Sie bittet Jo, ihr zu glauben, dass ihr Sohn krank ist. Meredith hört alles zufällig mit an. Sie weiß, dass Mütter besondere Instinkte haben, die ihnen sagen, dass ihr Kind krank ist. Sie sagt Casey, dass sie ihr glaubt und nimmt Parker als Patienten auf. Casey hat viel im Internet recherchiert und eine Reihe von Krankheiten aufgeschrieben, die in Frage kommen würden. Meredith geht die Liste mit ihr durch und kann fast alles ausschließen. Meredith will der verzweifelten Mutter unbedingt helfen und verspricht ihr, alle nötigen Tests an Parker durchzuführen. Callie sollte heute eigentlich zur TED-Konferenz fliegen, um dort einen Vortrag über Knorpel zu halten. Sie freut sich richtig auf den Vortrag, doch leider muss sie sich um so viele Patienten kümmern, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig schafft. Webber und Arizona haben eine Überraschung für sie vorbereitet... Während Alex nun selbst Vince vom Tod seiner Frau berichtet, hat Meredith bei Parker absolut nichts finden können. Als sie gerade Parkers Entlassung vorbereiten will, werden die Laborwerte aktualisiert und sie erfahren, dass der Streptokokken-Test, den Jo durchgeführt hatte, fehlerhaft war. Meredith und Jo stürmen sofort in Parkers Zimmer und entdecken, dass er am Kawasaki-Syndrom leidet. Casey bedankt sich bei Meredith für ihren Einsatz. Am Abend geht es Ethans Mutter sowie Parker wieder besser. Meredith begibt sich mit Zola in Baileys Forschungslabor und bittet sie Zolas sowie ihre eigenen Gene zu testen. Sie möchte endlich die Gewissheit, ob sie irgendwann an Alzheimer erkranken wird oder nicht. Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Justin Bruening aös Matthew Taylor *Enid Graham als Rachel Dawson *Charles Michael Davis als Dr. Jason Myers *Michael Buie als Paul Dawson *Sarah Chalke als Casey Hedges Co-Starring *Patrick Cavanaugh als Vince Cruse *Kate Rene Gleason als Elyse Cruse *Ken Michelman als Dr. Goyle *Kyle Red Silverstein als Ethan Dawson *Misha Gonz-Cirkl als Carol *Mark Chadwick als Cam Miller *Jay Walker als Bike Messenger *Nicole Cummins als Paramedic Nicole *Grace Rowe als Paramedic Grace *Arlene Santana als ER Nurse *Denice Sealy als Nurse #2 *Kelly Sry als Tech *John Cappon als Paramedic #1 *Kevin Clarke als Paramedic #2 *Alex Salem als Paramedic #3 *David Haley als Paramedic #5 *Kaine, Hunter & Raedin Reid als Parker Hedges Musik *'Spark '''von ''Fitz & The Tantrums *'Roll on Hills '''von ''Annie Williams *'Amsterdam '''von ''Daughter *'Teach Me '''von ''Keaton Henson *'The Storm '''von ''The Airborne Toxic Event Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Can't Fight This Feeling ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''REO Speedwagon. Trivia *Der Handlunsstrang über das Kawasaki-Syndrom basiert auf Sarah Chalkes eigener Erfahrung mit ihrem Sohn und dieser Krankheit. Sie und Verlobter Jaimie Afifi haben die gleichen Qualen erlebt wie in dieser Episode zu sehen, als bei ihrem Sohn Charlie im Alter von zwei Jahren das Kawasaki-Syndrom diagnostiziert wurde. Intro Sagen wir mal man steht in einem OP und hat ein Aneurysma vor sich, das tief im Frontallappen eines Patienten liegt. Dann braucht man drei Dinge, um es zu entfernen: Selbstvertrauen, ein 11er Skalpell und ausgesprochen gute Instinkte. Outro Es gibt ein paar Gefühle, die einen einfach nicht loslassen wollen. Das sind dann kleine Irritationen, die einem ab und zu ins Ohr flüstern. Manche Dinge gehen einem einfach unter die Haut. Auch wenn man es gern wollte, man kann sein Bauchgefühl nicht ignorieren. Es stimmt schon, wenn man sagt: Folge immer deinem Instinkt. Zitate *Owen: Shepherd, was machen Sie da? *Derek: Ich helfe Ihnen. Ein Tanklaster ist explodiert? *Owen: Er ist nicht explodiert. Ich meinte, was machen Sie da mit Ross? Es gab dazu ein Memo. *Derek: Oh, das sollten wir lesen! *Owen: Sie sollen sich andere Anfänger suchen. Ich will nicht, dass jeder von Ihnen nur mit seinem Liebling arbeitet. Diese jungen Leute brauchen eine ausgewogene Ausbildung. *Derek: Ross, fühlen Sie sich irgendwie unausgewogen? *Shane: Nein, ich fühl mich ausgewogen. *Derek: Er fühlt sich ausgewogen. *Bailey: Hey, 'n explodierter Tanklaster?? *Owen: Er ist nicht explodiert. *Derek: Bailey, lange nicht gesehen. Sie sind wohl nur noch in Ihrem Genomlabor! *Webber: Ohh apropos, wann kann ich mein Genom kartiert haben? Meine Tante starb an Brustkrebs! (Owen stöhnt) Ja, Männer können das auch bekommen!! *Bailey: Natürlich, ja können Sie. Nur jetzt muss ich die ganze Zeit an Ihre Brüste denken. *Webber: Wann ist der Tanklaster explodiert? *Owen: Er ist gar nicht explodiert! *Webber: Oh... *Bailey: Wa...? *Owen: Jetzt keine enttäuschten Blicke! *Alex: Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was sie in dem Kerl sieht. *Stephanie: Ja, was sieht sie nur in ihm? Er ist ja nur attraktiv und freundlich, charmant und nett. Und seeeehr einfühlsam, sensibel könnte man auch sagen. *Owen: Ich war bei Russell. Er unterstützt deine Hypothermiebehandlung. Es könnte allerdings sein, dass er nur zugestimmt hat, weil er Angst vor dir hat, wie du sagtest. Du bist jetzt seine Chefin. *Cristina: Was soll das heißen?? *Owen: Er hat einen kleinen Sohn, der hier bei uns ist, und er ist zu Tode erschrocken, weil seine Eltern... *Cristina: Einen Sohn??? Oh mein Gott!! Wieso hast du das nicht gesagt?? Ich hätte mir das nochmal überlegt! Ich hätte sogar versucht den Mann zu retten!! *Owen: Okay, Cristina... *Cristina: Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde eine Entscheidung fällen, die nicht zum Wohl meiner Patienten wäre? *Owen: Ich will nur, dass der Junge einen Vater hat. *Cristina: Ja, ich auch. *Owen: Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Das war ein höllischer Tag. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode